


Словно не хватает воздуха

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: До последнего вздоха [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Она не видела то, что видел я. Как Гарри бежал за ним; какой жаждой и мольбой были полны его глаза. Помню, Малфой пристально посмотрел на него, и… Его следующие действия потрясли меня до глубины души. Он опустился перед Гарри на колени. Он откинул голову назад и опустил руки, покорно ожидая своей смерти. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словно не хватает воздуха

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика Reika, ссыль на который и даже само название поглотил интернет, потому как "sorry, the GeoCities web site you were trying to reach is no longer available." Буду благодарна, если кто кинет в меня контактами автора.  
> Бета - Бастард.  
> Переведено в 2008 году.

Ни разу за три дня он не вышел из своей комнаты. Он не ел и не спал. И я, и Гермиона пытались поговорить с ним, но безуспешно: из комнаты доносились лишь надорванные рыдания, да звуки бьющегося стекла. Я уже был знаком с этим языком – языком горя и потерь - но по-прежнему не понимал его.  
  
Любой другой решил бы, что у Гарри просто сдали нервы. Последняя битва ничем не отличалась от других – обе стороны понесли потери, и, несмотря на то, что мы оказали достойный отпор, победа носила горький привкус. Как могли мы праздновать и веселиться, тогда как многие вернулись домой, оставив лежать на поле боя детей, братьев, сестер, любимых? Многие запутались; эта победа должна была стать огромным шагом вперед. Все знали, как тяжело Гарри Поттеру решиться забрать чью-то жизнь, какая бы злая сущность не скрывалась внутри того, на кого он направлял палочку. И все же… это неправильно. Он вел себя так, словно сам умер три дня назад.  
  
Нам с Гермионой пришлось взять руководство в свои руки. Люди доверяли нам и знали, что мы справимся. Однако это не мы их предводители, не мы - те, за кем они пошли. Это место принадлежит Гарри. Он был рожден, чтобы возглавить нашу сторону… или, возможно, его просто готовили к этому всю жизнь. Скорее, последнее, но, что бы то ни было, суть от этого не меняется. Есть в нем что-то особенное, что заставляет людей верить ему и рождает в их душах безоговорочную преданность.   
  
Иногда мне казалось, что всего этого слишком много для него. Чужая надежда и преданность ложились неподъемным грузом на его плечи. Его решимость и сила воли становились все сильнее – непостижимо, на что он только готов ради своих людей… но его дух слабел, и тускнел свет в глазах - медленно, но неотвратимо.  
  
В тот день мы уничтожили одного из самых сильных противников, бившихся против нас. В тот день Пожиратели Смерти потеряли одного из своих самых рьяных и искусных бойцов.   
  
В тот день Драко Малфой видел свет в последний раз.  
  
Гермиона смотрела на меня с печалью в глазах. Она самый сильный человек, которого я когда-либо знал… не считая Гарри, конечно. Не знаю, откуда у нее брались силы, но она оплакивала каждого павшего, как свою собственную потерю, и становилась опорой для тех, кто остался один. И сейчас она беспокоилась о Гарри. Но он и Малфой всегда ненавидели друг друга, и она никак не могла понять, почему Гарри все сильнее погружался в пучину отчаянья, вызванного смертью его злейшего врага. Или одного из его злейших врагов. Она просто не понимала… как не понял бы и я, если бы только…  
  
Она не видела то, что видел я. Как Гарри бежал за ним; какой жаждой и мольбой были полны его глаза. От непрекращающегося дождя воздух казался почти серым и, словно даря очищение, орошал тяжелыми каплями наши лица – разгоряченные от борьбы, покрытые потом, ранами и царапинами, полные решимости биться до самого конца. Догнав, Гарри схватил его за край мантии, что-то крича и дико размахивая руками. С того места, где я стоял, нельзя было разобрать ни слова, и я бросился в их сторону, не желая оставлять Гарри одного наедине с таким опасным врагом. Помню, Малфой пристально посмотрел на него, и… Его следующие действия потрясли меня до глубины души. Он опустился перед Гарри на колени. Он откинул голову назад и опустил руки, покорно ожидая своей смерти. Случись это в любой другой день, будь кто угодно другой на месте Малфоя, Гарри поднял бы палочку без промедления и вознес бы богам молитву за отправленную им на тот свет душу, стоя над безжизненным телом своего врага. Но тогда… он только заплакал.  
  
Потом Гарри рывком поднял Малфоя на ноги и снова начал кричать на него. Постороннему наблюдателю показалось бы, что его лицо перекошено от гнева, но я не был чужим ему. Я уже много лет его лучший друг. Возможно, я знаю Гарри как никто другой… или, вернее, как никто из оставшихся в живых. И я знаю: гримаса, застывшая на его лице, была вызвана не гневом, а мукой, глубоким, всепоглощающим страданием. Он кричал Малфою, чтобы тот бежал, чтобы убирался к чертовой матери… но тот не сдвинулся с места. Может быть, его гордость, его проклятое чувство собственного достоинства не позволяли ему сбежать с поля боя, а может, он просто устал. Война длилась так долго, что я уже сам не мог сказать, были ли это дни, или месяцы, или годы…  
  
Теперь, когда я вспоминаю об этом… Я должен был давно понять – и я бы понял, если бы приложил хоть немного усилий. Нет, я не буду врать и говорить, что принял бы… что бы там ни было между ним и Малфоем. Но… Сейчас я начинаю сомневаться. Если его смерть могла довести Гарри до такого отчаянья… после того, как они не виделись больше трех лет… Какой-то частью души я чувствовал себя обманутым. Похоже, Малфой смог разглядеть того Гарри, который был скрыт от всех остальных… или же Гарри смог разглядеть в Малфое что-то иное, не видимое нам. Я хорошо знаю Гарри Поттера… он удивительный человек, и если любит кого-то, то отдает этому чувству всего себя без остатка.  
  
Но в тот день… Малфой снова упал на колени, и Гарри сомкнул руки на воротнике его мантии, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу и что-то бормоча сквозь дождь и слезы. Малфой же лишь однажды разомкнул упрямые губы, и я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что он произнес, хотя, мне кажется, я прекрасно знаю, что это были за слова. Гарри замотал головой из стороны в сторону, впервые в жизни отказываясь убить врага. Его руки напряглись, даже сквозь шум дождя и гудение битвы до меня донесся его надломленный голос:  
  
\- Иди! – отчаянно закричал он… а потом заговорил тише, и, даже не слыша его слов, я знал, что он скажет дальше, - …пожалуйста…  
  
Я словно прирос к месту, больше всего на свете желая кинуться к ним и собственноручно прикончить Малфоя… и все же… я был заворожен глубиной и силой того, что происходило между ними – страстью, подобной которой я никогда не встречал в своей жизни. Малфой резко поднялся на ноги и притянул Гарри к себе. Раньше я и подумать не мог, что поцелуй двух мужчин так потрясет, так взволнует меня. Инстинктивно я все ждал, что Гарри оттолкнет его и, возможно, хорошенько врежет ему по ребрам. Но я знал - уже тогда - что Гарри не смог бы оттолкнуть его, даже если бы очень захотел. Что-то удерживало их рядом, рыдающих друг у друга в объятьях, отчаянно цепляющихся друг за друга – в последний раз, под проливным дождем, на этом Богом забытом поле, усеянном телами бойцов, которые еще год назад были самыми обычными детьми.  
  
У Гарри Поттера всегда были грубые руки. Быть может, из-за квиддича, из-за того, что ему постоянно приходилось сжимать в ладонях древко метлы… хотя я не могу представить, чтобы и у Малфоя руки были такими же грубыми, а ведь он тоже немало лет провел на метле… до того, как началась эта проклятая война. Это похоже на насмешку судьбы: руки Гарри грубы на ощупь, они выдают в нем юношу, вынужденного много и тяжело работать, в то время как душа его – хрупкая, кроткая. Такая ранимая… Как-то я заметил, что Гарри обкусывает ногти на руках. Сейчас же я вспоминаю наш последний год в школе и выражение лица Малфоя, когда Снейп потребовал у него объяснений, откуда на его пальцах появились такие глубокие царапины. Тогда я решил, что Малфой повредился умом: он объяснил, что якобы ободрал их о стены подземелий…  
  
Эти руки, мозолистые и жесткие, обхватили лицо Малфоя, и на секунду мне показалось, что они просто сбегут сейчас… вдвоем. Я бы не стал винить их за это. Я почти хотел, чтобы они сбежали. Но у Малфоя были другие планы. Молниеносно его палочка взметнулась вверх и уткнулась в горло Гарри. Я не мог видеть его глаз, но уверен, в них горела все та же решимость, что и всегда. По правде говоря, захоти он убить Гарри, он мог бы сделать это в ту же минуту… но не сделал. Он просто стоял, держа палочку у самого горла Мальчика-который-выжил, вынуждая его сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но Гарри только покачал головой, снова отказываясь изменить самому себе. Тогда Малфой прошептал что-то еще, и, что бы это ни было, оно заставило Гарри немного отпрянуть назад и оглянуться… на нас. На тех, кто последовал бы за ним прямо к воротам Ада… на тех из нас, кто, веря в него, уже оказался в Аду. Когда он вновь повернулся к Малфою, на его лице застыла мольба, а губы сложились в вопросительное «нет», словно он не доверял самому себе. В ответ на это Малфой лишь сильнее надавил палочкой на его шею, и тогда Гарри поднял руку и произнес слова, от которых меня самого Господь пока что миловал.  
  
В то же мгновение Малфой, мертвый, упал к его ногам – и, как бы избито это не звучало, Гарри умер тогда вместе с ним.   
  
Битва же набирала силу… Пожиратели Смерти еще не знали, что их предводитель мертв… больше по собственной воле, нежели по вине Гарри. Так же как никто из авроров даже не подозревал, что их спаситель тоже умер… за много лет до того, как забрезжили первые лучи этого страшного дня. Гарри упал на колени как подкошенный; я думал, он хочет в последний раз сжать в объятьях бездыханное тело Малфоя, но он поступил иначе. Не задумываясь о том, какова будет реакция окружающих, Гарри поднял Малфоя на руки и быстро зашагал прочь. Никогда раньше я не видел на его лице такого мрачного выражения, и даже тяжесть тела в его руках не замедлила темп шагов. Малфой был почти такого же роста и телосложения, как и он сам, и все же Гарри нес его так, словно тот весил не больше ребенка. Куда он отнес его? Возможно, я никогда не узнаю об этом.  
  
Прошло немало времени после окончания битвы, прежде чем он вернулся к нам. Моя сестра так беспокоилась за Гарри… Она чуть не обезумела от страха, что он, может быть, мертв. Я был бы рад успокоить ее, будь это в моих силах. Но я всегда чувствовал, что Гарри никогда не сможет полюбить ее той любовью, которую она ждет от него… теперь же я знаю, почему. Я тоже боялся за него, боялся, что он умрет – просто ляжет там, где бы он ни был, рядом с Малфоем, в надежде, что земля разверзнется и поглотит их обоих. Я уже почти свыкся с этой мыслью, когда он вдруг появился на пороге штаба – без слез, без криков, неестественно спокойный. Он тут же прошел в комнату, которую делил с Джинни, захлопнул за собой дверь и вот уже три дня не пускал внутрь ни ее, ни кого-либо другого. Из-за двери постоянно раздавались звуки бьющегося стекла и эхом отражались от каменных стен… а может, это звук, с которым душа разбивается на части…

Однако уже некоторое время из его комнаты не доносилось ни звука… слишком, слишком тихо. А ведь у Гарри есть Цель – он должен продолжать сражаться и остановить это сумасшествие вокруг, вернуть нашему миру покой и благополучие… хотя теперь я уже не так уверен в значении этих слов. И я должен пойти к нему, быть рядом с ним. Сейчас я понимаю это, как никогда. Он дорог мне, как дороги мои собственные братья, а может и того дороже, и мне нужно быть сильным – ради него. Никогда в своей жизни я не чувствовал себя настолько… человеком. Однако прежде чем пойти к Гарри, я должен сделать кое-что еще.  
  
Я нашел Гермиону у его двери - она сидела, опустив голову на руки. Услышав мои шаги, она тут же вскочила, обвила меня руками и крепко сжала в объятьях, лишая остатков сил. У нас не было времени пожениться так, как это принято, но она уже давно больше, чем моя жена. Ни одно кольцо на свете, никакая официальная бумажка или штамп не смогли бы выразить все, чем она стала для меня… Она моя спасительница, и сейчас я, как никогда, хочу, чтобы она знала об этом. Я сжимаю в руке ее мягкие кудри и вдыхаю чудесный запах ее волос, не в силах объяснить своей нежности, своей потребности быть рядом с ней. Она пахнет домом. Она кладет голову мне на грудь, и та ложится под моим подбородком и в изгибе шеи так чудесно, словно мы созданы друг для друга. И все же, поцеловав ее в затылок и произнеся самое проникновенное «я тебя люблю» в своей жизни, я нехотя отстраняюсь и аппарирую в комнату Гарри.  
  
Я застал его неподвижно сидящим на подоконнике – таким неподвижным, словно он сделан из мрамора; он смотрит в окно, и его взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль… возможно, куда-то за пределы этого мира. Скорее всего, он узнал о моем появлении по громкому хлопку аппарации, но по-прежнему оставался безучастным. Я медленно подхожу к нему, зная, что он видит мое отражение в оконном стекле, и кладу руку ему на плечо.  
  
Никакой реакции.  
  
Я не удивлен. Не особо зная, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, я лишь слегка сжимаю его плечо и мягко говорю:  
  
\- Я знаю…  
  
Он тут же грубо скидывает мою руку, резко подается вперед, почти касаясь носом оконного стекла, и упирается в него раскрытой ладонью, впитывая кожей успокаивающую прохладу. Потом прижимается лбом к ледяной поверхности и произносит надтреснутым голосом:  
  
\- Ты ни черта не знаешь.  
  
Осторожно опустившись на подоконник рядом с ним, я немного откидываюсь назад, чтобы видеть краем глаза его лицо.  
  
\- Ты прав… сказать по правде, еще три дня назад я был уверен, что знаю о тебе все… а сейчас понимаю, что есть еще слишком многое, что мне только предстоит узнать. Я видел вас, Гарри… Я видел, как ты убил его. Я не скажу, что имею хоть какое-то представление о том, что он значил для тебя… Но я знаю, что ты принадлежал ему куда в бОльшей степени, чем когда-либо принадлежал кому-то из нас…  
  
Его рука сжимается в кулак, и он с силой опускает его на стекло; сдавленное рыданье вырывается из его горла. Я не знаю, как утешить его… Я просто сижу рядом, чтобы он знал, что я есть где-то поблизости, что я здесь - для него.  
  
\- Почему я? – произносит он вдруг, не обращаясь ни к кому в частности. – Почему это должен был быть я? Если он так хотел умереть, почему именно я должен был убить его?  
  
Что я могу сказать ему, когда ответ так очевиден?  
  
\- Никто, кроме тебя, не смог бы убить его… ты знаешь это, и я это знаю… Наверное, он тоже понимал это. Я знаю, это был тяжелый, жестокий выбор, но он хотел умереть от твоей руки… я уверен в этом….  
  
Не успеваю я договорить, как Гарри вскакивает на ноги и срывается с места. На пути ему попадается стул, - и, раздраженный, он отшвыривает его в сторону. Я даже не вздрагиваю, когда очередной кусок дерева с грохотом падает на пол: в этой комнате мало что осталось целым… Гарри оборачивается ко мне и произносит с тихой яростью в голосе:  
  
\- Я не буду делать этого... никогда больше, слышишь? Я не хочу этого…  
  
Я поднимаюсь и подхожу к нему. Схватив его за плечи, я заглядываю в глаза, сейчас не скрытые за стеклами очков, и начинаю трясти его изо всех сил.   
  
\- Не говори так! Не смей так говорить, никогда! Посмотри на меня… посмотри на нас… ты нужен нам! Не оставляй нас, слышишь? Гарри… мы через столькое прошли вместе. Ты же не хочешь подвести Малфоя. Он мог убить тебя! Один из вас должен был умереть, и он сделал свой выбор – он умер, чтобы дать тебе возможность положить конец всему этому кошмару!  
  
Наверное, мои слова задевают его за живое, потому что его колени вдруг подгибаются, и он опускается на пол. Я сажусь рядом, признавая его право на слабость, на эти несколько минут, полные всхлипов и рыданий, которые так необходимы ему, прежде чем снова взять себя в руки и быть сильным... для всех нас. Спустя какое-то время всхлипы постепенно затихают, а растрепанная голова оказывается у меня на коленях… совсем, как раньше. Даже Гарри Поттер нуждается в дружеской поддержке и объятьях… только прикосновения Джинни лишь еще больше нервируют его.  
  
\- Куда ты его отнес? – тихо спрашиваю я.  
  
Глаза Гарри закрыты, а голос – еле слышный шепот:  
  
\- Я… я не могу сказать тебе. Прости…  
  
Но этого достаточно для меня. Гарри все еще рядом, готовый бороться до конца. Он поведет нас вперед, и все вместе мы выиграем эту войну.   
  
Некоторое время мы просто молчим. Я не спрашиваю, любил ли он Малфоя… возможно, он и сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос, а я не уверен, что действительно хочу знать. Я не спрашиваю, будет ли с ним все в порядке… одно лишь время покажет. Но я испытываю огромное облегчение, когда его дыхание наконец становится ровным, и Гарри Поттер засыпает – впервые за последние три дня. Он кажется таким красивым во сне… и таким разбитым. Меня изумляет, как почти что потусторонне он выглядит… хотя он уже и в самом деле не принадлежит нашему миру. И я скорблю по нему, как скорблю по всем тем, кого мы потеряли в этой войне. А с ним я оплакиваю и Малфоя – больше, чем кого-либо… и свою собственную сестру.  
  
Потом я отношу его в постель и запрещаю остальным входить в комнату, пока он не проснется. Я знаю, Гарри Поттер справится со всем, что выпало на его долю… потому что он сильный человек. Потому что он хороший человек. Я могу лишь молить бога, чтобы моим детям довелось узнать кого-то столь же сильного и несгибаемого, как он. Да, мы принесли его в жертву этой войне… но когда придет время… если оно придет… я отдам за него свою собственную жизнь.  
  
Потому что он сильный человек. Потому что он хороший человек.  
  
Потому что он наша последняя надежда на спасение.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
